


Sultry Weathers

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Manipulation, Pregnancy, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You work for your ex husband’s best friend as an escort. Your current mission at hand; seducing Tony Stark. Can you complete the mission when your ex husband keeps appearing wherever you appear?





	1. Chapter 1

You stood in the middle of Rogers’ office, seething. Your arms were folded out in front of you, your foot tapping rapidly on the carpet. “And what if I refuse to do this, Rogers?” You shot out, eyeing the man with as much loathing as you could muster.

“What do you think will happen shall you refuse something I ask of you, Y/N?” He taunted, leaning back against his desk as he replaced the file on the surface. “You’re not stupid enough to do something like that.” He spoke, and a shiver ran down your spine, despite the anger you felt. “You know what would happen shall you refuse my assignments, or do you need a reminder?” He asked, jawline setting hard against his handsome features.

A shiver ran down your spine as a memory flashed behind your eyes; a beating, a yelling match and a cigar burning against your thigh.

“That’s what I thought,” he gloated, seeing the visible shiver. “Now,” he stood up fully and moved around his desk to pour himself a glass of whiskey. “Have you read up on the files I sent up to you last night?” It wasn’t a question, more of a demand.

“Why do I need to seduce him, Steve?” You nearly whined. “That man is a creep and a half. He preys on innocent girls all the time. He-”

“What have I told you of rambling?” He threatened lightly. “You’re going to sleep with the man, and that’s final, Y/N,” he wanted, placing the glass on his desk.

“Why can’t you have Wanda, or Natasha do this assignment? Natasha loves sleeping with other men for her own sick enjoyment. And-”

“They have their own assignments. Why are you acting so childish? Have you not learned of anything in the last two years?”

You sighed, wanting to punch the smug look of him off his face. It’s slowly become a permanent want in your life over the last two years. Sleeping with Steve’s henchmen were one thing, that was fun and risky all on its’ own. But sleeping with this man, this face, was something you never wanted to do.

“Natalia’s on another assignment. And Wanda’s getting ready for hers; she should be walking in here any moment to retrieve her papers.”

“I’m not doing this, Steve.” You shook your head. You’d fight this assignment until the end of time if you had to.

“Then you can kiss Layla’s future goodbye,” he smirked. “Surely, you don’t want that?”

“What the fuck am I getting out of this assignment?” You threw out. “You’re getting his establishments- what the fuck is in it for me?”

“A life,” he retorted. “Surely, you’d want to live to see tomorrow, honey?”

“That’s not-” you cut off as the doors of his office swung open, revealing Wanda’s small form walking outside the room.

“Did I interrupt something?” She cooed as she walked over to the pair of you, placing a chaste kiss to Steve’s cheek before grabbing the file on top of the desk and tucking it inside her arm. “Is that what your wearing to the event tonight?” She asked in disgust, throwing you a pointed look.

“I haven’t changed yet.” You threw at her.  _God_ , you hated her.

“You better go get dressed then,” she smirked, allowing Steve to kiss at her neck, knowing all too well of your crush on the man. “Quill will be leaving soon.”

You bit down on your tongue as you turned around and stalked out of the room, making sure to slam the door in the process.

“God,” Steve breathed on Wanda’s neck once you were out of the room. “I hate sending you off on events like this.”

“Then let me stay home tonight with you,” she nearly moaned as he sucked lightly on her throat, being careful not to leave a lingering mark visible.

He chuckled against her skin. “I can’t have that, love. You’ve got an assignment to do, after all.”

She purred into his ear before grabbing his cock and rubbing it through his jeans for a moment before taking a step away. “I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon?”

“Make sure Sam gets your attention.”

“Oh, love,” she winked, ”trust me, he won’t be able to resist me.”

“You’d be a fool, or perhaps blind, to not look your way.” He sucked his lip into his mouth before tapping her ass lightly to get her moving along.

He watched as she swung her hips as she walked out of the room, following your footsteps from moments before. He smiled to himself as he got lost in his thoughts, thinking of how much you swore you loathed him. But he knew your true feelings for him. Who could resist him, after all? Tall, blonde, muscular, and a mob boss to boot. You’d be an utter fool to not find him attractive. 

He was young, and independent. Woman fell over themselves to get a look at him whenever he so much as glanced out of his office window. He could convince even the most stubborn of women to do his bidding. His father taught him well before he died.

He’d befriended Bucky Barnes during his high school career. Bucky had married you shortly after graduating. But Steve knew you’d always craved for his touch. You’d always melt at the sight of him whenever he walked into the room. He loved the attention. It made him feel like royalty.

Bucky, his best friend in the whole world, Bucky Barnes. He’d married you, had a child with you- a little girl. But you’d only wished your daughter was Steve’s. He knew you loved Bucky. But Steve wanted you. So he slowly grabbed onto your heart and stole you right from Bucky’s hands.

Steve loved himself for it. Sure, he lost a great friend in the process, but that’s part of the mobster life. You lose things that are close to you. Bucky was easily disposable. And so were you. But Steve enjoyed torturing his enemies. So he kept you on a tight leash, never allowing you to have any form of contact with Bucky, nor your daughter.

It killed you inside, but you’d convinced yourself over the first year that you were making a better life for Layla. You’d only agreed to work for the man if he had placed Layla in the best schools of New York. So he did. He gave her scholarships that would last until she graduated college. They’d stay in place as long as you worked for him.

But was it worth it, all the pain of not seeing your ex husband and child? Was it worth the pain for you? Was it worth it, thinking of your child every moment of the day, wishing you could tuck her in bed at night knowing that you’d never see her again?


	2. Chapter 2

You and Wanda never got along. The feelings of hatred and jealousy were mutual on both sides. Neither of you understood it, maybe it was jealousy. You had Bucky Barnes’s child, and she had Steve, the love of your life. The two of you were always sent on assignments together, seeing as Steve enjoyed witnessing the cat fights that usually happened when the pair of you were in close proximity.

As you sat in front of her in the limo, she was hanging up the phone, sly smirk on her face. “Oh, when I get home baby boy, you can have me all you want.” You had to roll your eyes as she made a point to look your way as she hung up the phone. “Steve tells me you’re having a hard time grasping this assignment. Why?”

“That’s none of your damned business, Maximoff,’you threw out. You weren’t in the mood to deal with her shit tonight. You were miserable as it was and in no mood to be going on this assignment.

“Steve-”

“I don’t give a damn what your husband said to you, Wanda.” You interrupted just before the intercom buzzed on.

“Ladies, we’ve arrived at the event. Are you both in order?”

“Yes, Quill,” Wanda spoke into he intercom before looking down at her chest, no doubt checking for any stray marks Steve might have left on her skin.

A moment later, the door had opened, filling the limousine with bright lights and chatter as people filled the sidewalk in front of them. Wanda disappeared as she left Peter’s side, hardly acknowledging his existence. You took the hand he held out for you, not phased at all at Wanda’s behavior.

“Thanks, Quill,” you smiled gently at the man.

“My pleasure, Y/N,” he tilted his head at you. Before he could be on his way, you grabbed his arm.

“Quill? I thought you were supposed to bring us to a charity. Why are we at this hotel?”

“This is the event,” he motioned with his hand. “See all the gowns and money beards? You better get along and find Stark.”

You nodded, giving him a small smile before turning around and walking inside the elaborate hotel. You felt out of place being in a setting such as this. The only events you had been sent off to were blind dates at fancy restaurants along with the occasional bar setting. Nothing such as this.

You felt deeply out of place as you observed the men and women in gowns and tuxedos. You almost felt like you had traveled back in time to the Victorian Era. You felt intimidated. However, the mixed feelings were cut short as a familiar voice called your name, a voice you hadn’t heard in two years.

“Y/N?” Bucky called from your left. You looked and felt yourself melt at the sight of him. But you couldn’t allow that to happen. You had a job to do. You had to seduce Tony Stark, not allow your ex husband back into your arms.

“Bucky,” you greeted, sporting a small smile to hide away the shock value you had felt. “What are you doing here?”

He chuckled, “I could ask you the same thing. Though, no doubt you’re on some mission for Grant. Am I correct?”

You nodded, not being able to lie to him. “Anthony Stark, he-”

“You’re on an assignment for Stark’s heart?” He nearly spit out his drink back into his cup. “Fucking Hell, Y/N.”

“Tell me about it,” you sighed out, shifting on the balls of your feet, wishing nothing more than to hold the man in your arms. “Where’s Layla?” You asked, praying that she wasn’t in the area. You doubted you would be able to hold yourself together if you had caught sight of her.

“In the room upstairs.” He answered, allowing you to release a breath you were holding.

“Why’d you bring her?”

He shrugged. “She wanted to come; I agreed. Why not, she’s nearly ten and I thought we could do some bonding time.”

You nodded, feeling saddened at the thought that you couldn’t spend time with your family ever again. Not while you worked for Steven Grant Rogers.

“How’s the old man treating you? Was it worth it all?” He spat, grimacing over the champagne glass he held.

“No, James, it wasn’t.” You admitted, feeling tears well up in your eyes moments before a cough sounded behind you. You turned around only to come face to face with Wanda, her arm draped around her date, Samuel Wilson.

“Y/N,” she faked a smile, acting as though she hadn’t just come to this vent with you. “Funny enough I’m seeing you here. Where’s your date?” She blinked. “Surely this man isn’t worth your time, is he?” She asked, grimacing ever so slightly at Bucky, earning a look of pure disgust from the man.

“I’ll talk to you later, Bucky,” you nodded at him just before walking away from the man.

“I’ll be right back,” you heard Wanda tell her date just before she grasped your upper arm and turned you around roughly. “Y/N, what the fuck are you doing, trying to jeopardize your assignment or something?”

“That’s none of your business, you piece of shit,” you yanked your arm away from her. “I haven’t located Anthony just yet.”

“He’s seated by the stage, to the right, third table from the center.” She instructed. “Now, do your job and get this assignment completed, or so help me, Rogers will have a fucking fit with you.”

“What do you care what he does to me?” You seethed, trying to remain calm.

“Whenever you little whores get in trouble, he doesn’t just take his anger out on you, Y/N.” She spoke softly as a couple strolled by the two of you. “Do your assignment and get friendly with Stark; forget that your ex is here. You’re not here for him.”

You knew she was right, though you loathed admitting it. “Okay.” And with that, you walked away from her, locating the dark haired man exactly where Wanda had said he would be seated. How she had known that was a mystery to you. But you didn’t allow the thought to linger as you smiled down at Anthony Stark as he took you in, standing up to pull the chair and allowing you to sit in it before he sat back down.

“I’m Tony, you must be Y/N.”

“Yes sir,” you answered, earning a curious hike of his brow.

“I haven’t been called ‘sir’ in a long time, dear.” He leaned back in his chair. “I kind of like it.”

“Oh?” You leaned forward, knowing your dress would unveil a cleavage. You were excited that the task was working in your favor so quickly. “Well, sir, I do hope you give me a reason to give it a shout later on, huh?” You winked. _Oh God, I sound like a teenage virgin._

“I’d very much enjoy that, actually,” he leaned back in his chair just as the event had started, the lights on stage shining brightly.

You shushed him as the event had started, even though he leaned over and started whispering nonsense in your ear.

After the event was over, nearly three hours later, you felt exhausted, but exhilarating and hot and bothered all at once. Anthony Stark was more than the womanizer you’d thought he was; he volunteered every week at homeless shelters and orphanages. He gave thousands of  dollars away at these events, hardly making a budge in his wallet. He seemed more pleasant to be around than you’d ever imagined.

“How about coming over to my mansion, huh?” He asked for the third time, even though you had already agreed twice before during the night.

“Yes,” you grinned, looking into his brown eyes. You couldn’t help but to feel some sort of attraction for him. You’d honestly begun to wonder why you had fought so hard with Steve in the first place.

“I could listen to your voice all night, Y/N,” he mumbled as the two of you remained in your seats, his lips breathing along your neck, tickling your skin.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” you nearly groaned, nudging his side to grab his attention away from your neck so you could capture his lips with a tender kiss.

“I was waiting on you,” he smirked against your lips before standing up and helping you out of the chair before kissing your lips once again.

“You have lipstick on your lips,” you nearly giggled as you removed the stains with your finger.

“Ready to see what I’m not compensating for?” He smirked at his stupid manhood joke as the pair of you strolled out of the hotel lobby.

You nearly stopped short as you exited the entryway and almost came face to face with Bucky yet again, only this time, he wasn’t alone. Pulling on his right arm was your daughter, Layla. You felt tears well up in your eyes as you forced your gaze away from your family, hoping beyond hope that she hadn’t caught sight of you. You weren’t too sure that Bucky had let slip to her that you were in the vicinity and you prayed that he hadn’t.

As Tony guided you to his car, he kissed your knuckles before you were seated. “Rhodey told me my blind date was gorgeous, but he never described how brightly your eyes shone in the spotlight,” he smiled yet again just before he rounded the car and seated himself in the driver’s side behind the wheel.

*******

“Rogers?” Bucky’s voice was heard over the phone as he watched you get into Stark’s vehicle. In such a brief glimpse of you, he felt his heart aching at the sight of you. He was merely lucky that Layla was preoccupied playing with his key chain that hung from his belt loop to pay attention to you as you walked away from them.

“Yes, Barnes?” His cold voice answered with a near groan. “What is it?”

“What the fuck is Y/N doing with Tony Stark of all people?” He growled out, gritting his teeth.

“An assignment, you know of those right?” He sneered. “It’s none of your concern.”

“It is when it involves the mother of my child sleeping around with billionaires and playboy escorts.”

Steve chuckled. “She’s in my possession now, Barnes, Don’t worry about what she does when she’s not in your sights, okay? You were the one who divorced her. She’s perfectly fine in my care. Now goodbye, Barnes.”

Bucky gulped down the vomit that arose in his throat as the line was disconnected. He refrained from calling out to you. He strained himself from crumpling to the ground on the spot. He had to remain strong for the child that you both shared. Even if that meant you would never get the chance to share her again.

Bucky wanted his family back, more than he would ever admit to you or anyone else. But he had forced you out of his life, thinking it was the better option. After all, you craved his best friend. Why should he hold onto a person who craved for someone else? Of course, he still loved you, one year after the divorce was finalized and you had moved in with Rogers.

And he was positive you felt the same way as he did. But he didn’t get the chance to ask you, as Wanda had interrupted your conversation before the event had started. So, he watched as you walked away from him and into the arms of someone else.

He felt awful as his car had finally arrived with the valet. He was lost in his thoughts as he had strapped layla into the booster seat and drove away, back to the house that he had shared with you, once upon a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after the event, you were finally home, after spending a lascivious weekend with Anthony Stark. You were happy that you had spent the time with the man, after all, he had given you everything you had asked for. He nearly worshiped the ground you had walked on. “As a lady should be treated,” he had stated when you had asked him why he was treating you so kindly, when the two of you had only met at the event no more than a few days prior.

You felt happy with the arrangements, staying with him like that. But you knew you had to return back to Steve eventually. So, you had called Peter Quill to retrieve you. Along the way back home, the two of you had discussed the weekend’s events. Peter listened to you with excitement, much like he always did after you would return from your weekend trips visiting whomever it was that Steve had claimed for you.

It wasn’t until you had arrived back at Steve’s building that you felt an undeniable surge of anger. Anger at the fact that this man refused to tell you that your ex husband would be attending the event as well.

“Y/N?” Peter asked as he helped you out of the car, noticing your sudden rigid expression.

“I’m going to fucking kill this man, Petey.” You swore lowly. “Did he inform you that Bucky would be at that event as well?”

Peter shook his head solemnly. “Of course not; he only informs me where the girls need to be taken.”

You nodded with an apology on your lips, saving your anger for the man waiting for your report upstairs. You gave him one final smile before entering the building and made your way over to the elevators that would take you to his floor. As soon as you landed on the floor to his office, your strides were quick, your heels clicking rapidly under your feet in determination and anger.

“Are you fucking serious, Grant?” You demanded, slamming the doors open, not giving a shit as the doors bounced off the wall behind you. “What kind of shit do you think you’re pulling?”

He looked up from the laptop he been had focused on, not at all phased by your entrance. “Care to elaborate on whatever the hell you’re referring to?”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, you swine,” you spat. “You knew Bucky was going to fucking be there at that charity event. Didn’t you?”

“Y/N,” he leaned back in the chair and chuckled, licking his lips. “How the fuck would I have known that your ex husband was going to be there?”

“The same way you knew Anthony would be there!” You wanted to shout at this man. The fact that he seemed so utterly amused at your anger was pissing you off even more.

“Who, Stark?” He pointed out. “I knew the man would be there because I’ve been watching him and his damned cronies for the last year, you cunt. He seems to be attracted to events such as the one I had assigned to you. As for Barnes, however, I had no idea he had taken up on going to those events and for that, I am sorry.”

“Did you know Layla would accompany him?” You didn’t buy into whatever bullshit the man in front of you spoke. He must have known Bucky would be there Friday night. There was no other explanation for him assigning you to seduce Anthony, absolutely no other reason.

“Are you deaf?” He asked with a roll of his eyes. “I wasn’t aware that Bucky would be there- how the hell would I have known that your child would attend it with him?”

“You’re a goddamn fraud,” you choked out as tears of anger had welled up on your eyelids. “I quit.”

“You can’t, dearie,” he smirked, opening a drawer of his desk and flipping through a few documents before slapping a stack of paper atop the surface. “We have a signed contract; the only way you leave this place is if you either get killed, or I get sick of your shit and find you unworthy, and I fire your perky little mouth. Your contract isn’t up for another five years or have you forgotten?”

“You’re unbelievable,” you swallowed, taking a step back, even though he hadn’t advanced on you.

“Now,” he shook his head, standing up and fixing his tie before he stepped around his desk and leaned against his, placing his hands in his pockets and crossing his ankles. “You must think I’m joking about how serious this contract is, Y/N.”

“You’re sick in the head.” You stated, blinking at him wildly.

“No,” he took his right hand out of his pocket and scoffed his nails on his shirt in a careless manner. “I just know how to run my ladies in the direction I want them. Which, in your case, means your family. You want them alive, correct?” He pressed as he looked up at you, replacing his hand back into his pocket. “Oh, you must wish death upon them. Did you forget our agreements for you working for me?”

“No,” you chewed the inside of your cheek.

“Shall you choose to back out on this contract or any assignment given to you, your precious little family will not survive for long afterward. You signed this contract knowing what was at stake. Or must you need a goddamned reminder?”

“No,” you felt the betrayal of tears sliding down your cheeks. You weren’t sad, you were angered, frustrated at this man standing in front of you. You allowed him to get inside your heart, even though he was vile and sick in the head. He controlled his workers as if they were robots, machines, something that didn’t require respect. But he demanded respect, god forbid anyone who disrespected his name.

You had allowed him to control your every aspect of your life and you hated  yourself for it. You were trapped .You couldn’t step away from the contract. And you couldn’t allow him to retire your family either, no matter if you were able to see your daughter or not. She was innocent in all of this.

“You’re a sick man, Steve.” You whispered, for fear if your voice had been any louder, it would betray you, cracking as you spoke.

“Sick of your shit? Oh, most definitely.” He stated, standing away from the desk and quickly striding over to you, forcing you to back against the wall behind you. He placed one hand against the wall next to your head, the other gripped your throat lightly. “Now, you’ll do what I tell you to do, and you’ll sleep with whomever the hell I tell you to, and I’ll spare your family’s lives. Understood?”

“And if I don’t?” You dared ask as his grip loosened around your neck.

“I’ll just inform little ol’ Buckaroo that you just happen to be pregnant with my child.” He smirked, releasing his hand from your throat, only to stroke your cheek with his thumb.

“You wouldn’t dare.” You grit your teeth, knowing damn well how much of sleazebag this man was when provoked and angered in just the right tempo.

“Want to test that theory, dollface?” He asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket and twirling it in front of your face.

“Forget I ever came here,” you whispered, trying to control your features into something more calm, even though all you had wanted to do at that moment was snatch the phone from his hand and break it in half.

“Run along now,” he smirked, knowing just how deep he had carved himself underneath the skin of your bones.

You gathered whatever strength you had and held your head high as you marched out of the room.

Steve watched your movement, all the while grinning from ear to ear, knowing damned well he had planted himself right underneath your skin. You were a damned fool to come into his office just as you had, acting as if you were superior to him. Newsflash; you were a mere speckle of dust in his estates. He could easily replace you, and you knew it. He could ruin your entire life with just the click of a button. He grinned as he looked down at his phone, scrolling to Bucky’s number before pressing it and placing the phone to his ear.

“Yes, Grant?” Bucky’s agitated voice came through once he had answered.

“So, how was the event the other night, Buck?” He taunted, mulling this conversation out as long as he could before he dropped the bomb.

“Why don’t you ask, Y/N?” He growled out. “What the fuck were you thinking, having her flirting with Stark of all people?”

He smirked at the mixture of emotions he heard from the other man on the line. “I assigned her on a job, Barnes. Had I known you would be there as well, I can assure you, just as I had assured her a few moments ago; I never would have sent her over there.”

“What was the point of this call, exactly?” he growled out. “I have a child to care for.”

“I’m going to assume she hadn’t told you the important news yet, huh?” he asked, fiddling his with tie.

“What news, Grant?” He asked.

“She’s carrying my offspring. You ready to be a step daddy to another child, huh?” He grinned.

“You’re lying,” the hurt tone of Bucky’s voice brought joy to Steve.

“Ah,” he spoke. “But I’m not. You know how good that pussy felt, so tightly around my cock, Barnes?” He chuckled. “God, I could have gave her three children by now, had I known just how good she felt. It’s no wonder you fought so hard for her. Her pussy feels like royalty!”

The sound of Bucky hanging up the phone had Steve grinning from ear to ear as he moved towards the window to gaze out into the city.

“Is it true?” A voice caught his attention and he turned around to see Wanda standing in the doorway, her ankles crossed, one hand holding the doorknob, an angered expression on her face. “I’m away from you for one weekend and you’re sleeping with Y/N?”

“It’s unreal,” he spoke softly, a tone he had adapted whenever she was around him. “I’m only taunting the poor guy, love.”

“Bucky Barnes?” She questioned, walking into his arms as he beckoned her over to stand with him by the window.

“Who else?” He chuckled before kissing her temple softly.

———-

The next day, Wanda had just returned from the coffee shop after a late night with Steve. She displayed her passion marks with pride, knowing that her plans with Wilson had to be put on hold, not that she had cared in the least. She was beginning to think that Steve hadn’t loved her any longer. Boy, was she wrong after the night she had previously with her husband.

She grinned as she walked passed a few workers, knowing damned well that they were staring at the deep marks along her throat. However, the grin fell from her face the moment she had seen you walking out of a bathroom, wiping your hands on the dress you wore.

“Y/N!” She called out in accusation, causing you to turn around and scowl as she approached you.

“What, Wanda?” You growled out just before she dropped the coffee in her hands and pushed you towards the wall behind you, causing a grunt to fall from your lips.

“If I ever hear you slept with my husband again, I’ll murder you in your sleep, understood?” She threatened.

“Get off me,” you pushed her chest, causing her hands to fall for you. “I never slept with that asshole you call a husband, alright? Whatever the fuck he must have told you, it’s a lie. I would never waste my time on him.”

“Oh, really?” She asked, her brows shooting up, disappearing under her hairline. “He told your precious Bucky that you were carrying his goddamn child.”

“What?” You spat out, fear filling inside of you. You could feel your heart hammering in your own ears. “No, he didn’t. He wouldn’t.”

“If that’s what you think,” she scoffed. “Stay the fuck away from my husband if you know what’s good for you, skank.”

You scoffed at her as she marched away, her shoulders squared and rigid.


	4. Chapter 4

Four more long days had passed by, you’d spent a considerable amount of time on the phone talking with Tony and learning more about him and his glorious way of living. After all, you had to play a convincing role in order to gain his trust for the asswad that you worked for. You needed to get as close to Tony as you possibly could. So you did. You’d spent as much free time as you had talking with him, texting with him, staying up to ungodly hours of the night talking to him. You’d almost felt like a high school girl.

A few times, you’d tried calling Bucky to settle things once and for all. But no matter how many phone calls you had made, no matter how many text messages you had sent to him, he never answered you. You couldn’t blame him for ignoring you, even though it hurt like hell that he wouldn’t listen to you.

How could Steve have done such an awful thing? You found yourself questioning over and over again, already knowing the answer. You jumped as your phone vibrated in your hand. In a hurry, you turned it over to see who was calling, hoping it was Bucky- or even Tony.

You grit your teeth as Steve’s name shone brightly on the screen. “What?” You greeted, not giving a damn if you sounded any less like a bitch or not.

“Do you and Stark have any plans tonight?” He greeted, shocking you. He sounded sincere in his question, no importance or arrogance in his tone for once.

“Not until this weekend, why?” You answered, beginning to nibble on the inside of your cheek.

“Come down to my apartment will you?” He asked. You’d thought you had heard pots and pans clanging around but you couldn’t be too certain.

You sighed before agreeing, saying you’ll meet him shortly. You walked to the bathroom in order to touch up on your makeup before walking to your bedroom closet and changing into another dress and small heels. You knew whatever he had planned, it wouldn’t end well. None of Steve’s plans ever ended with a happy note for anyone beside himself. Once you were satisfied with your look, you quickly made your way down to his penthouse, taking your time on the staircase.

When you had approached his door, you found it to be unlocked. You walked inside, automatically being greeted with the scents of dinner being made somewhere in the kitchen.

“Grant?” you called out cautiously. You nervously took a step into the place, closing the door behind you.

In front of you stood a cream colored couch, with a large television set in front of it, vases of flowers littered various shelves littering the walls,a painting or two displayed on the walls. “Grant?” You called out again, receiving an answer from your left. You cautiously followed the sound of the voice, entering the kitchen.

You looked at the man up and down curiously as he was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot. You watched him for a long moment before you casually leaned against the doorframe until he noticed you standing there with him.

“You came,” he smiled, grabbing the towel hanging from his shoulder and wiping his hands with it before walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. He filled them with the liquid before handing one to you.

“What the hell is going on here?” You asked, taking the wine glass.

“Well,” he sighed, returning to the stove, grabbing a fork and swirling it inside the water boiling on the stove in front of him. “I figured since the girls are out on assignments for the night, and it’s only the two of us in here, we could have dinner together.”

You narrowed your eyes suspiciously. “Why are you suddenly being nice to me? You hate me. Remember? Or perhaps you’re drunk outta your mind tonight.”

“Look,” he grabbed the towel again before placing it on the counter. “Just– let’s be civil towards one another for one night. You see what I’m making. It’s not contaminated with poison, nor am I planning on doing anything. It’s just a simple enough dinner.”

“And if I refuse?” You asked, taking a sip of wine.

He shrugged. “No harm done.”

“Does Wanda know about this?” You asked, feeling yourself already giving in to his offer.

“Why would she?” He retorted. “She’s away for the night with Sam Wilson. There’s no reason she would need to know that we dined together if you agree to this.”

“Dinner, that’s it?” You asked.

“And maybe a piece of the lemon pie in my freezer.” He offered.

“Okay,” you sighed, hating yourself for agreeing to this dinner with Steve Rogers of all people.

——-

After dinner, the two of you were sitting on his couch, a movie playing on the television, even though neither of you were paying any bit of attention to it in the least. The both of you were facing each other on the couch, your backs resting against the armrests, one leg laid out in front of you. In your slightly intoxicated state, you found yourself nearly mewling at the sound of him stuttering his words as he spoke about his adventures with Bucky back in high school.

You hadn’t realized you were daydreaming until he had shifted his body so he was now sitting directly next to you, one of your legs resting behind him, your other, now resting on his lap.

“Hey,” his voice came to your ears, now you had realized he was far too close to you. It was a distance you would completely fret over had you been sober.  He poked your thigh and you smiled lazily at him. “Did I lose you?”

“Yeah,” you admitted, watching as his eyes crinkled up as a drunken grin curled on his lips.

“Where did I lose you?” He asked, squeezing your thigh lazily.

“Your last football game with Bucky in high school,” you recalled distantly, wanting nothing more than to drag your hands through the tiny hairs on the back of his head as his tongue ventured into your mouth.

He chuckled, inching closer to you and licking at his lips, almost as though he could read your mind and your wants. You found yourself craving for a taste of him as your eyes followed the movement. You hated yourself, but in your drunken state, you hadn’t cared. You wanted this man more than ever in this very moment. You wanted him, in every aspect of the term. You hated him, yet loved him all at once. You craved for his soft touch, yet felt poison rise in your fingertips at the thought as grazing his skin.

You’d left Bucky for this man. You left your child for him. You fucked up your life, loving a man you had no business getting involved with in the first place. You knew you would regret tonight early in the morning when you had woken up. But in this moment, as you watched his lips moving, his eyes crinkling, you wanted this moment to last forever.

As loathsome of this life as you felt, you were engrossed in it. You couldn’t imagine walking away from this lifestyle. You hated it, but craved for it all at once. You enjoyed the attention and the thrill. You enjoyed the money some assignments would cherish you with. You enjoyed the jewelry. You enjoyed living a lifestyle that you would never be able to afford had you stepped away from Bucky Barnes.

You hated yourself, of course. Bucky was the love of your life. He’d given you a beautiful daughter, and a beautiful quaint home to go along with it. But everything changed as you had become closer to his best friend, Steve Rogers, the man you currently worked for. The man sitting a breath of distance away from you now. You left your daughter for this man. Something you’d go to hell for.

He was rubbing at your hips now, almost as though he was unaware that he was doing it. His lips moved, but you couldn’t hear him. Your eyes were drawn to the plump lips yet again. And without a care in the world, you pushed forward, connecting your lips to his, effectively shutting him up from whatever story he was in the middle of recalling.

He moaned into your mouth as you pulled your leg from behind him and straddled his lap. “Are you sure you want this?” He mumbled against your lips as you tore away at his shirt buttons.

“You’ve been talking all night, Rogers,” you mumbled against his lips before taking your shirt and throwing it away from your body in haste to reconnect your lips once more. “It’s about time you put your mouth to something else.”

*******

The next morning came as a complete surprise to you. You expected to still be laying on Rogers’s couch. But somehow, you had managed to find your way back to your place, waking up on your couch, dressed in your pajamas.

“What the hell?” You said to no one as you sat up, feeling the sudden rush of the events that had occurred the night before. You remembered sitting at the dinner table across from him. You remembered drinking wine. Everything after that had been a blur to you.

Well, almost everything.

You looked down at your stomach and wanted to vomit. You couldn’t believe you could have allowed yourself to get drunk in Rogers’s confinements. You didn’t want to even have dinner with the man in the first place. But he guilted you into eating with him.

And then, the two of you fucked on his couch.

How fucking stupid were you? You groaned into your hands before standing up on weak knees and walking over to the bathroom, splashing water on your face before taking a plastic cup and taking a long drink of water from it before tossing the used cup into the tiny trash can and walking to your closet to change into casual clothing.

You marched to Steve’s office, not giving a damn how early in the morning it had been. You knew the fucker would be sitting there, coffee in his hand, cigarette in his mouth. He’d probablybe leaning back inhis chair, being smug and gleeful once you had walked into the office.

 _God_ , you hated this man more and more everyday. “Grant,” you grit your teeth as you slammed his doors open on your way into his office. You stood in front of his desk, arms crossed in front of your chest.

“Y/N,” he welcomed, warm smile on his face, though you didn’t buy the cheerfulness of it.

“Explain,” you demanded. “Now.”

“Explain what, exactly?” He asked, standing up to walk over to the corner of the room where a table sat with a small coffee maker placed on it. “Coffee? I’m sure you’re absolutely parched from you activities last night.”

You scoffed and nibbled hard on your lip, your foot tapping against the carpet without your consent.

“You know I don’t appreciate the silence, Y/N,” he spoke, bringing his cup to his lips before smiling softly. You didn’t buy into his politeness.

“Eat shit, Grant.” You threatened.

“Someone’s feeling feisty,” he raised an amused brow as he sat behind his desk again.

“What the fuck happened last night?” You demanded.

“Nothing you didn’t want,” he explained. “If I remember correctly, we both wanted something last night. And I wasn’t going to be the one to initiate it; you did, however. You wanted me just as badly as I wanted you, Y/N.” He explained as he sat back in his chair, motioning for you to sit down as well.

“I wanted nothing from you last night,” you denied. You’d rather go to hell than admit that you wanted any part of him last night. You knew you never should have came to his apartment last night. You knew it would end bad.

“Your body language said otherwise,” he said. “You sat in my lap, and dry humped me until I gave in and allowed you to fuck me into oblivion, riding my cock and moaning out in pleasure when I gave in to your pathetic pleas.”

“You’re lying,” you would never have done anything with the man if he hadn’t gotten you drunk.

“You can deny your feelings all you want,” he smirked as he leaned over his desk. “I’m sure people in the state over heard you blissfully screaming out my name.”

“You’re foul,” you spat, swallowing down the emotions. “You knew how last night would play out. Didn’t you?”

“How could I?” He shrugged. “I had no expectations from last night. All I’d expected was a small dinner. The dessert and activity afterwards was an added bonus.”

“You’re foul,” you repeated, not knowing what else to say to the man.

“And you’re probably carrying my child,” he smirked over his coffee cup as he brought it to his lips once more. “We fucked more than once last night.”

“I’ll fucking kill it.” You spoke in a determined voice, though you knew damned well you couldn’t ever do such a thing, even if the father was a scumbag. “How the fuck do you expect me to seduce Anthony if I’m fucking pregnant, Grant?”

He shrugged. “I’ll just inform him you died a tragic death, no biggie.”

You took a shaky breath, not being able to help yourself as you placed a hand to your stomach.

He licked his lips and stood up, walking over to you before clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth. “I had a lot of fun last night, Y/N. I’m being honest about that, I promise. But I’m warning you once and once only; if you are growing my child in you, and Wanda finds out, it won’t be me strangling you.”

“Then why’d you do it?” you asked, tears welling up on your eyelids. “Why do anything like that?”

“I tried to stop you,” he confessed. “But you begged me for it. I told you already. I asked you repeatedly if you’d want it. You repeated gave me a positive reply.”

“That’s a lie.”

He shrugged. “You don’t have to believe a word I say,Y/N.”

“Did you drug me?”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s beneath me, Y/N.”

“I-I need to leave,” you spoke before turning around and leaving without another word, leaving Steve standing in the middle of his office with a soft smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky gazed at the building in front of him, hating himself more and more the longer he postponed his entrance to the place. He had hoped he would run into you somewhere along the line, before he made his way up to Steve’s office. Running into you would have been the only way to cease him from killing his ex best friend in cold blooded jealousy.

So onward he went, nodding to the driver that was leaning casually on his limousine outside of the building. Bucky thought he recognized him from somewhere, but he couldn’t be too sure as he entered the lobby. He had half a mind to turn back around but a coffee cup dripping to the ground caught his attention. He turned to the left and had to school his face to remain blank as he noticed you standing in a corridor, face reflecting shock and confusion all at once.

“Bucky,” you breathed, hurrying to collect yourself, ignoring the dropped coffee as you strolled over to him.

“Hey,” he smiled at you, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He missed you being around, though he’d never admit to it. You broke his heart when you had left after the divorce. But you wanted to be by Steve’s side. And Bucky couldn’t fight for someone knowing they craved another being. So he left you be.

Of course, it was entirely his fault you worked for Steve in the first place. He’d introduced the pair of you. And soon after you had met him, you started to fall for the man. Of course, Steve played himself to be a kind and generous man. He told you of the future he could give your daughter Layla. And you only wanted the best for her. So, with some convincing, Steve soon had you underneath his arms.

But fantasy was all it became. You soon realised how dark and disgusting Steve was as a boss, as a human being when he wasn’t trying to impress those around him. He smiled in front of businessmen and worldly leaders. He smiled when he was hounded with money. He smiled whenever he had power over someone lower than himself. He treated his girls unfairly. But he treated you with utmost hatred the most. You never understood why you had agreed to work for him. But, soon enough, you caught yourself falling head over heels for this man.

Bucky knew right away that something had changed in your heart, long before you worked for him. You had become distant with Bucky. You were hardly around, spending most of your days hanging around Natalia or one of the other females that worked with Steve, getting to know the building and the ways of the work.

You’d fought with Bucky nearly every night when you had come home from your days working. He disagreed with you sleeping with men for money, even though you were putting your child through the best schools New York had to offer, thanks to the contract and agreements between yourself and Steve.

Bucky had accused the both of you of sleeping together, but Steve always denied it; why would he waste time sleeping with his best friend’s girl, when he was courting Wanda? Or when he could have other girls that worked for him? Bucky was furious at you for leaving. But he knew all too well it was his own doings.

“I was hoping to run into you,” he admitted as you stared at him.

“For what?” You asked.

“I’d wanted to have a small discussion about some things,” he explained, causing your brows to increase in concern.

“Is everything okay? How’s Layla? Is she okay?” You fired questions in rapid succession, causing him to roll his eyes.

“She’s fine,” he spoke, more rough than he meant to as he followed you to a small coffee shop.

“Then what’s the problem?” She asked as the two of you stood in line.

“She knows your alive and still in this city.” He confessed. “She’d seen you at that charity event a few weeks ago.”

“I’m sorry,” you sighed. “Steve wanted me over there to meet with Anthony. You know how he is if he gets denied.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“How are you?” You asked as you approached the counter and ordered the drinks. “With everything, I mean?”

“It’s getting better,” he mumbled, wiping at the back of his neck. “The house is quiet, but, Layla always has a friend over from school.”

You smiled at the thought of your daughter remaining happy without you present in her life. “I wish I could be there.”

“You could have been,” he grimaced slightly as you walked to the pick up line.

“You’re the cause of this, Buck,” you shook your head sadly. You’d be damned if he put the blame all on you. “You never should have talked me into working for him.”

“I never accounted for you falling for him, Y/N. I warned you of the man he was when I first introduced the pair of you.” He lashed out quietly as you walked over to a table and took a seat. “His leash seems tight on you, Y/N.” He observed as he watched you fret over the sugar and cream. “Why? Is he bedding you? Is he going to put a ring on your finger as well? I’ve heard you’re carrying his offspring.”

You scoffed. “I’m not, Buck. He’d be a fool to sleep with me, knowing Wanda despises my very presence in this building. She’d castrate him and slit my throat if that ever occurred.”

“He tells me a different story,” he shifted on his feet.

“Of course he would,” you mumbled as you deemed the drinks satisfactory. “Look, Buck, I don’t mean to cut this conversation short-”

“You have plans.” he pointed out the two cups cradled in your hands. “With Stark? Or Steve?”

“Anthony,” you said.

“Is Steve around?” Bucky asked, following you out of the small shop and into the corridor.

“No,” you shook your head. “He and Wanda took the morning off and went on a date.”

“Maybe next time I see you, you won’t have your head shoved up one of their heads.” Bucky scowled before leaving you standing in the entrance hall with the smallest of frowns pulling at your lips before you ghosted his walk and left the building, immediately walking to Quill’s limousine.

“Tony’s place, kiddo?” he asked as he begun to drive away from the building.

“Where else would I go, Petey?” you smiled at his reflection. “He’s taking me to a museum today.”

“Sounds like the two of you are getting along just fine, dear.” Scott spoke. “And to think you didn’t want to accept this assignment.”

“I had to accept it regardless, Quill. There’s too much at stake if I declined it.” You admitted.

“Still worrying about Stark’s promiscuity?” He asked.

You shook your head. “Of course not. He’s a sweetheart; nothing like the man I pictured him to be like.”

“Tony may seem like some big shot, and yes, he sleeps around quite a bit. But when he has his eyes set on a lady, he would do anything to keep her. He’s monogamous when it comes to long term relations.”

“Yeah,” you smiled. “We’ve talked quite a bit about it, actually.”

“Has it changed your mind about him?”

You nodded, a small twinkle forming in your eye. “He’s everything to me, really.”

“Meaning?” he wiggled his brows.

“Oh, fuck off, Quill.” you chuckled. “He’s sweet and innocent. He’s rich and so giving. He’s everything Steve isn’t.”

“What time shall I pick you up?” He asked as he pulled up to Stark’s penthouse building.

“I’ll give you a ring,” you assured as he opened the door for you and escorted you to the front door before leaning in and giving you a kiss on your cheek and leaving your presence as he drove away in the limousine. **  
**

You strut through the building, smiling at the lady behind the counter before making your way to the elevator and pressing the button. You pulled down your shirt as you walked inside once it arrived. You hummed to yourself as you pressed the button for his floor and the doors closed.

Once you arrived on his floor you walked down the hallway and knocked on his door with your knuckle as your hands were occupied with the cups of coffee. A moment later, the door opened to reveal Tony dressed in a grey suit.

“Afternoon, love,” you greeted as he smiled and leaned over and brushed his lips against your cheek before allowing your entrance and grabbing a cup from your hand.

******

Hours later you walked out of Tony’s apartment, feeling absolutely flushed with arousal. You knew you had a job to do, but in all of this action and confusion, you felt yourself catching feelings for the man- a decision you had no control over. He treated you like a queen whenever he was in your presence and you couldn’t help yourself. You were doing an assignment, seducing the man. You knew you were successful at the job. You knew the man was falling for the trap you had set up. But you knew you were falling for the trap as well- something you were forbidden to do.

“Same time next week, huh?” Tony’s sultry voice pushed away all the thoughts from your mind as his lips caressed the skin of your throat.

You nodded, finding it diffucult to speak until he pulled away from you and pressed your foreheads together for a moment.

“Stay for one more night?” he offered, running a hand  down your spine, sending a chill through your body.

“I can’t, Tony; forgive me.” you mumbled as he brushed his lips against your own before your phone rung out, alerting you of Peter’s presence in front of the building.

“Dinner tomorrow night, then?” he offered quickly.

“Of course.” you agreed as you finally pulled away from the man and quickly made your way out of the building and greeted Peter by the entrance.

“You might want to freshen up some before I take you to see Steve again.” He teased, wiggling his brows at you as he held the car door open for you before closing it and settling himself quickly behind the wheel.

Smiling, you rolled your eyes with a small click of your tongue. “I’m only doing exactly what he assigned me to do. If he doesn’t like the way another man smells on me, that’s not an issue of mine, Peter.”


	6. Chapter 6

You strolled into Steve’s office, halting in the doorway as you watched Wanda Laying on top of Steve’s desk with Steve leaning over her, his pants hanging low on his hips, her dress pulled up around her thigh, showcasing her body in pride. You rolled your eyes and shifted on your feet before letting out an annoyed cough altering them of your presence.

“What?” Steve growled in anger as his head snapped in your direction. “Can’t you see that I’m busy, you little bitch?”

“I need a moment with you in private, if I may.” You strut over to his desk, ignoring the death glare from Wanda as she pushed him away from her body before standing up and fixing her dress. “I don’t give a shit if you’re busy; we need to discuss some things.”

Wanda roughly bumped into your shoulder as she walked out of the room before slamming the door on her way out of the room.

“What the hell is so important that you felt the need to waltz in here? Aren’t you supposed to be on an assignment right now? Do you have any progress to report?”

“I cancelled the plans we had, actually,” you smirked, tilting your head. “He’s an incredibly understanding man, Mr. Rogers, unlike someone I know.”

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he walked around his desk and sat down. “Does this sudden need to talk have anything to do with your ex husband showing up yesterday?”

“You knew about that?” you asked, momentarily thrown off your gourd. “Of course you would. You probably called him over here to intimidate me or something, throw me off course, perhaps.”

“Why would I wish to speak to him, Y/N?” he sneered. “I don’t care too much for his presence, nor his life. Quill had informed me of his arrival. He’d seen him enter the building as he awaited for your exit. What did he speak to you about? Discussion of Layla, perhaps? Did he beg you to come back to him, perhaps?” He stood away from his desk and strut over to you, taking his jacket from his body and laying it on the back of the chair in front of his desk. He walked over to you and all you could think about was the scent of his cologne as it filled  your nostrils.

“I’d assumed you had set a trap for me.” you blinked widely, taking a step back. “He came asking about-” you fell silent at the hungry glare he had thrown at you.

“You’re so attractive when you squirm like that, you know?” he advanced on you, causing you to back into the wall. “I know of your feelings for me, maybe they had grown since we fucked that night, huh? Is it perhaps pregnancy hormones, maybe?” He smirked.

“I want a few days to myself, Steve.” you ordered. “I need time for myself. I can’t get in Anthony’s pants and get on with this assignment if my head isn’t focused.”

“What makes you think I care about what’s going on in that damned head of yours?” he whispered, closing you in against the wall as he pressed his walls on either side of your head. “What makes you think you can demand something of me? You must have lost your goddamn mind.”

“You’re a piece of shit, Grant.” you grimace. “Give me three days to collect myself, or god forbid Wanda if I tell her we fucked. I’ll confess to her that you fucked me senseless. I’ll let her know that you wanted me. I’ll tell her you dined with me. I’ll-” your threats ended in a groan of pain as his hand had made quick contact with your cheek.

“You ever speak to me in that vile tone again, I’ll send one of my men to dispose of your precious little family. Do you understand me? But these threats of mine are useless because I know you lack the courage to approach my wife and tell her anything because you know it isn’t only you that will end up hurt or dead. You must have forgotten, I have leverage against you.”

“I lost Bucky and my child because of you.”

“That was your own doing, Y/N.” he grinned maliciously as he took your chin between his finger and thumb. “I didn’t beg for your presence here. You left your marriage and family on your own. You didn’t lose anything because of me. So, I suggest you get the fuck out of my office and do the damned assignment.” He stepped away from you and raised an expectant eyebrow for a moment before he walked over to his desk and grabbed his cell phone and begun pressing buttons on it rapidly.

“I hate you.” you clench your jaw, willing yourself to not allow tears to fall down your cheeks. “I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t,” he glanced at you, eyes full of amusement, a cheeky smile curling his lip. “In fact, I know you’re in love with me. After all, what bitch would be insane enough to leave her family in order to sleep with multiple men under a contract for another man? Your life means nothing to me. Your feelings for me mean shit to me. I don’t care what you feel. All I care about is the money you bring to me after an assignment has been dealt with. Be miserable all you wish. Act like a temperamental child, I don’t care. All I want from you is your pretty lips on the mouth of the man or woman I assign for you. So, get the fuck out of my office. Clear your damned head and tomorrow you will continue on with this assignment. Gain Starks’ trust or I will not hesitate to blow your precious Bucky’s head off from his shoulders in front of Layla.”

You remained silent and still, wanting to run, wanting to yell and scream at this man as he walked across his office and poured himself a glass of red wine. “You may take your leave, Y/N.” he pressed on as he looked away from you and out the window behind his desk.

You were infuriated. You were hurt. You spun on your heel and stormed out of the office, making damned sure to slam the door closed behind you. You rested your head against the door of his office and allowed a few tears to slide down your cheeks. You were defeated. You knew it from the moment you stepped foot in his office. You were a fool to think he would allow you to take a day off for yourself. You were an utter fool for provoking him. You were an even bigger fool for having the audacity to have feelings for him. You wished so desperately that you could turn back time and forget all about Steve and Bucky and just continue on with your life unmarried and childless, away from all this pain and hurt.

You knew you were to blame fully for this situation at hand. It was you who had wanted to take the leap into this life, thinking that Steve would be kind to you, knowing that you had Bucky and a daughter. But you were wrong. Steve was a demon in disguise. He whispered his way into your heart and pulled the carpet from under your feet as easily as breathing air.

You knew what had been at stake if you had left this life for the moment you signed the contract with the blonde haired man. Steve would have Bucky and Layla murdered faster than you could breathe. That’s why you stayed. You feared for your family, a family you would never be apart of again. You knew Steve would place Layla in the best universities in the world if you remained at his side. You wanted whatever was best for Layla. And if working for this terrible man had given her a better life, than it was a sacrifice you were willing to make, no matter how badly it hurt you.

You’d hurt Bucky beyond repair. You knew you could never live a happy life with him once again. You could never look at your daughter again, knowing what you had done to her. You could never sleep a peaceful night without reaching to your side and hoping to feel Bucky’s warmth.

You had finally gathered the courage to push yourself away from the door and wipe your tears and walk down the hallway, only to bump into Peter Quill. “Whoa, Y/N.” he gently gripped your elbows so you wouldn’t knock into him. “You doing alright there, kid? You look upset. What’s wrong? Who do I need to take down?”

“I’m fine, Quill,” you tried to smile but knew you failed when Peter frowned in response.

“Tell me Grant didn’t put his hands on you again.” he searched your face, waiting for an answer.

You opened your mouth to answer but thought better of it; the less people involved with your turmoil, the better. “It was only a discussion, okay?”

“Come grab lunch with me?” he offered, playfully slapping your shoulder. “My treat, I’ll even throw in an ice cream cone.”

You sighed heavily, but agreed. You knew the man was only trying to cheer you up, nothing more. Ever since you had worked for this scumbag, Peter had become a grand friend to you, even though he was merely a driver. The two of you were close. You knew you could trust him with nearly anything.

During lunch, he avoided the conversation of Steve or Bucky, simply talking about your favorite movies and television shows. He asked questions about Tony and you answered them truthfully, telling him that Tony was the complete opposite of Steve and you loved spending time with the dark haired man. He made you feel like a human being. But you knew the feelings wouldn’t last for long. This was only an assignment, nothing more, nothing less.

You spoke of the next coming event with Tony; a charity for cancer research. He’d already donated thousands of dollars to the cause and he was willing to spend an even larger amount. You spoke of the fear that Stark would figure out that this was just a plan to gain his estates for Steve. But Quill had waved away your worries, saying that Stark wasn’t that bright of a man to figure out plots such as that. Even if Stark knew of any suspicions, he had ignored them.

You were lost in your thoughts for a moment as the pair of you sat at the ice cream parlor across from each other, your head bent low, your hand twirling the spoon around in your bowl.

“Hey,” he nudged you lightly to gain your attention back on him.”Everything’s going to work out in the end of all this, okay? Don’t let it discourage you. If you enjoy Stark’s company, then allow yourself to be happy and stop thinking of every wrong possibility in the equation. You’ve gone through so much in the last few years. I think it’s time you let loose and enjoy your time with Stark. And don’t give me any nonsense about how this is only an assignment. I know you like the man. Don’t let Steve get to you. Think about the possibilities you’ve opened up for Layla by doing all of this. Yeah, it sucks. But at least Bucky and her and alive and well.”

“Come upstairs with me?” you suggested, pushing the ice cream away from you. “Are you busy today? I’ve got no plans until tomorrow. Maybe we can watch movies or something.”

“Sure,” he smiled warmly before taking the uneaten ice cream to the trash can and looping his arm through your own before allowing you to lead him to the elevator


	7. Chapter 7

Had you known that having company in your loft while being under Steve’s roof would infuriate the man, you would have started doing it a long time ago. You were currently sitting in Steve’s office, the day after hanging out with Peter, desperately trying to hold back a fit of giggles at the sight of utmost anger on the man’s face.

“You’ve no business canoodling with my associates, Y./N.” he spoke, throwing you a disgusted look..

“I thought it would be perfectly okay with you if I slept with him. After all, the man is a por driver. It’s not as though he could jeopardize my relationship with Stark. What’s wrong with having friends, Steven?”

“Listen, you dirty little skank,” his face twisted in rage. “I told you once before to stay away from my henchmen. You hear me? You must think I’m kidding around. You must have forgotten what is at stake shall you fail at this mission.”

“Are you done?” you asked, leaning back in the chair, crossing your legs. “I have a charity event to attend with Anthony. I have to decide on what I’m wearing for him.” The monstrous glare STeve had thrown you normally would have turned your blood cold, but not today. You were still feeling exhilarated and giddy from your downtime with Peter.

“Get the fuck out of my sight.” he dismissed before he turned to grab a drink from his desk.

You bit down on your tongue as you stood from the chair and marched out of the office before making your way up to your room through the elevator at the end of the hall. You caught yourself thinking of Anthony and how proud you had felt while being in his presence. He was a lovely man and he made you feel emotions you had almost forgotten about long ago. You weren’t sure if you were falling for him, but it certainly felt that way. You knew this job had its risks, and the possibility of falling for a client was nearly impossible to ignore. You spent so much time being around certain clients, that catching feelings had almost been an important part of the job. You thought back to your previous assignment, Danny Rand. He had been ever the gentleman. STeve had assigned you to him, thinking that Rand had the money he claimed to have. You were assigned to assist the man in any way possible. The events leading up to Daniel’s death, however, was something you couldn’t care for. It had hurt and set you back a few months before you were assigned to Anthony Stark. Danny was only a kid, a young business man. He had no idea how to handle a transaction which ultimately ended his life after Steve had figured out just how broke Rand had been. Danny was a broke man who only pretended to be rich.

You shook your head, trying to irid the thoughts from your mind as you entered your loft and strolled into your bedroom and to your closet. You grabbed a tight dress that you knew Anthony would adore on you. You were terrified of being alone with Steve again in this place. No matter how much you had told yourself, you wouldn’t allow yourself to be alone with that man ever again.

You still couldn’t remember the events of the dinner from that night, but you knew how it had ended. You were still terrified that you could possibly be pregnant with his child. That thought alone scared you too much. You prayed every chance you could that it wouldn’t happen. You prayed that nothing had happened that night and he was merely trying to scare you. It had hardly been a month since that event had happened. You were terrified to go to Helen Cho for confirmation. You knew you would break if the test had come up positive. You were terrified that if it had been positive, Steve would do everything in his power to have you executed on the spot. You knew that man was incapable of loving anything besides himself.

Perhaps he’d keep you alive long enough for you to give birth and then kill you soon after. Perhaps he’d cut the child out of your body and kill the pair of you. You knew this man didn’t want a child, not with you anyway. And if he didn’t kill you, surely Wanda would have her hands wringing your neck as soon as the DNA tests came forward to reveal the fatherhood. She’s blame you entirely, saying you had seduced him into fucking you. He would get away as innocent, while you would suffer until your dying breath.

Bucky would suffer in the aftermath, as would Layla. You were hurting already, not being able to stay with your family. And to think you had betrayed everyone you had once loved so dearly, it was a painful experience. You knew Bucky had told her why you weren’t around any longer. She was a smart child, you knew that. You only hoped that if you had survived the next several years that you would be able to meet Laylka and Bucky once more and for you to be together once again. Maybe not in a relationship, but as a family once more. You hoped that Layla would forgive you for the wrong doings you had doen and the pain you had caused the pair of them.

“I see you’re still alive,” Quill greeted, a sly smirk curling his lip as he held the door open for you until you had slid inside and had been seated comfortably. “I’m going to assume he left you off without so much as a warning?”

“He was furious,” you answered as he settled into the driver’s seat, the window scrolled down so the pair of you could speak more easily. “He tried to belittle more for befriending his poor drivers.”

“I’m going to assume you’ll be staying at Stark’s penthouse overnight, yes?”n he asked as he pulled onto the street. “I’ll recorded the season premier of Game of Thrones for you so we can watch it together, yeah?”

“That would be wonderful, Quill. Thank you.”

********

You sat in the limo in comfortable silence, Peter humming to the radio while you fiddled with the hem of your dress. You had asked of NAtasha and Wanda’s whereabouts, seeing as the two ladies hadn’t been seen in the building in a few weeks. Besides the scene when you had walked into Steve’s office and seen her laying on top of his desk, Wanda had virtually been gone for the building. Peter had informed you that NAtasha had fallen in love with her latest client, Loki Laufeyson. Wanda had been pursuing Samuel Wilson. You knew little of her progress, seeing as the two of you weren’t friends, nor did you care too much to know of it.

On the way to Stark’s, Peter had stopped at a small coffee shop for some coffee, on your way out the door, you suddenly felt Quill’s grip tighten around your waist before he pulled you closer to his side. His expression had gone from giddy to grim in less than a second.

“Quill?” you asked quietly as you brought the cup to your lips to blow on it. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t be alarmed, but on your left in the ice cream shop; it’s Bucky and I think Layla. Don’t be obvious.”

You slightly turned your head and you felt your heartbeat fast at the sight in front of you. Layla and Bucky were sitting inside the small ice cream parlour. Layla had been laughing, her head tilted back as Bucky leaned over and dabbed a pinch of ice cream on her nose. You wanted to cross the street and get a brighter look at the pair of them, but you knew Peter would never allow that to happen; too much was at stake and you refused to put your family in danger.

“I know you want to go over there,” his calm voice had been close to your ear. “But it wouldn’t be a good idea, love.”

“Thank you.” you mumbled as he opened the limo door for you and allowed you to slip inside once more before rounding the car and settling behind the wheel yet again.

********

When you had entered tony’s place, he escorted you through his penthouse and onto the balcony, where a Jacuzzi sat, water bubbles littering the surface of the water. “I figured we could enjoy a night in my home instead of traveling around the city to some boring event.” He revealed at the look of awe on your face when you turned to look at him.

“I can’t promise I’ll behave myself, Tony.” you smirked.

“I wouldn’t want your hands  away from my body, sweetheart.”

. You matched his playful expression before you placed the coffee cups on the ground beside the Jacuzzi before standing up straight and unzipping your dress, allowing it to pool around your feet. You seductively raised a brow and pouted your lips before leaning over and resign your hand in the water. “Care to join me, sir?” You glanced over your shoulder before swinging a leg over the edge of the tub an sliding inside the warm water carefully and allowing a light moan to escape your lips.

You bit your lip in anticipation as the tip of his tongue poked out from his mouth before trailing along his bottom lip. He hurriedly undressed himself while you watched. Yo ufoudn yourself being aroused at the sight of the man’s body. Of course, you had seen it plenty of times before, this was no different. Once he was in the water, you quickly pulled him over to you, your lips connecting instantly. It was messy and rough, but you enjoyed the way his lips molded against your own. You allowed yourself to roam free of his body, your fingertips carding through his dark hair, gently pulling at random. You reveled in the small gasps of pleasure he had let out for you.

You adored this man and found yourself wondering why you had tried to fight so hard for this assignment to be over and done with. You savored in the way his finger tips glided down your spine as though he were touching a feather. He was gentle with you. He was sweet with you. He never forced himself on you. He waited patiently. He waited until you made the first move with him. You groaned into his mouth as you felt his hand grip your ass tenderly before massaging it.

“Stay the night,” he pleaded gently as he pulled away from you to gaze into your eyes. “Stay with me tonight, please?”

You nodded, pulling on his hair to bring his lips back onto your own once more. You’d hoped he had asked you to remain with him and you felt relief when the question had come around. You didn’t want to spend another night at Steve’s building if you could help it.

“I promise, I’ll stay as long as you wish me to be here, Tony,” you mumbled as his mouth left yours only to trail wet kisses along your chin and throat. “Treat me like a princess and I’ll forever be your queen, I promise.”

“Whatever my queen wishes, she shall receive,” he mumbled as he sat back against the wall and pulled your body onto his lap.

************

He waited for your phone call that night. He waited for your progress report. But as the hours ticked by, the silence of the phone had begun to frustrate him. He snatched his phone from his desk and dialed your number before placing the phone on speaker. He couldn’t explain his actions. He couldn’t explain why he was feeling so angry with you in this moment. You pissed him off on a regular basis. He knew you had been with Stark, So why was he so annoyed by it tonight?  Maybe it had been the fact that he was all alone i nt building yet again. He hadn’t had a drink in hours, nor had he the pleasure of taking any drugs either.

Instead, he found himself craving your presence here in the building. Whether it was the loneliness or something more, he couldn’t understand, nor had he tried to dwell on the feeling for too long before he finally caved and waited for your answer on the other line of the phone. But your voice never sounded through the speaker.

He thought about calling you back home and having you cancel the rest of your plans for the week. Maybe he’d treat you to a wine dinner again, or maybe the pair of you would be sober this time around if you had agreed. Maybe he’d just treat you to a movie night in your own apartment, safe and away from his domain. He called your phone several times, feeling frustrated with every ring of the phone with no answer.

Finally after a few moments of silence, his phone had rung out. He hoped it had been you, but felt a frown crossing his features when Peter’s name had flashed across the screen. “What is it, Peter?” he growled into the receiver with a roll of his eyes.

“Y/N wanted me to inform you that she was staying the weekend at Stark’s penthouse. I will be receiving her Sunday night.”

“Thank you, Peter.” he nearly groaned into the phone before he threw it back onto his desk before looking at his watch and deciding on calling Bucky Barnes. He knew he shouldn’t have done a damned thing, but who was he kidding? He enjoyed tormenting everyone around him. He was bored and annoyed.

“Barnes.” he found himself smirking at the other man when he answered the call.

“What do you want, Grant?” Bucky’s annoyed voice sounded in his ear. “It’s late. What the fuck could you possibly want at this hour?”

“Do you mind if I asked you to meet with me?’ he asked. “You could bring Layla if you wish as well. I wanted to speak to you about several things involving Y/N.”

“Time for my execution already?” Bucky sneered. “Damn, I thought I could live a little longer, you know?”

“No, Barnes,” he grimaced. “Do you want to meet up or not? It’s a yes or no.”

“Do you realise how late it is?” Bucky scoffed. “I’m not meeting you right now, nor ever again, you foul cockroach.”

“She’s not pregnant, Barnes.” Steve sighed out. “We never fucked, okay?” Of course, he was lying. But even he wasn’t sure if you were pregnant or not. But he’d wanted to meet with Bucky for a long while now. He wanted to try and rekindle their friendship, even though he was too late to fix a damned thing. He no longer wished you to remain at the building, you’ve done more than enough damage since you had begun working for the man.

Of course, you were his favorite worker, even more so than Wanda. But he could never have you. He could never love you the way he knew you loved him. He cared for business, not pleasure. He wanted empires, not a queen. He wanted to rule on his own, without a woman by his side. He married Wanda out of spite. He didn’t love her. He merely knew you had hated her, so he married her to spite you.

“I have a child to put to bed, Grant. Goodbye.” Barnes slammed the phone, leaving Steve in silence once more.

***********

You grimaced as you walked next to Peter as he guided you to the car, informing you that Steve had called him last night, informing him that he had wanted you home. “He blew up my phone all night, leaving voicemail and demanding I come home to him as if we were married. Does he realize I’m doing this damned assignment because he wished it on me?”

“I informed him you weren’t returning home last night; I called him after we had spoke. He seemed pretty upset about it. Maybe he was drunk and lonely; I had to drive Wanda to Wilson’s place before I called him for you.”

“I wonder if he’s finally beginning to realise what a horrible person he is?” you thought out loud as you settled in the seat.

“I’ll order out tonight while we watch Game of Thrones, alright?” he offered, changing the unwanted topic of conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

You were relaxing in your loft, painting your toenails and listening to the music that played from your phone. You looked up when a knock came from your door. “Come in!” you called, not wanting to mess up the wet paint on your toes. “Peter!” you exclaimed in glee when his sandy brown hair had peeked through the door before he entered fully and shut the door behind him. You made to stand up and embrace the man however you stopped in your tracks, arms lifted  slightly as you noticed the grim expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

He opened his mouth, ready to speak before he motioned you to sit down once more as he walked over to sit next to you. “I just got back from talking with Grant.” he revealed, his jaw setting. “He wanted me to inform you that he’s planning on meeting with Bucky and Layla later this week.”

You felt your heart drop into your stomach at the news. “Why would he do that?” You almost knocked over the tiny bottle of nail polish as you reached for it once more.

“He said something about setting the record straight. I don’t understand what he meant by it, but he wanted me to inform you. He knows we’re friends and he knows you wouldn’t believe a word that fell from his lips.”

“Give me a minute.” you announced as you stood up, gently pulling your hand out of his as he gently tried to pull you back down on the couch. You walked into your bedroom and grabbed your phone from your dresser and placed the phone on speaker before dialing Grant’s number.

“What the fuck are you planning, Steve?” you demanded as soon as you heard his breath on the other line.

“Care to elaborate?” His smug tone voiced out.

“What the fuck have you told Quill? What the fuck is he talking about? Why are you meeting with Bucky? I’ve done everything for you. I’ve done nothing wrong. Leave my family in peace.”

“I’m only asking him to meet with me. We’ll be seen in a public place. I’m not calling out for his execution, okay?”

“What are you planning on doing, Grant?” you commanded. “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing for you to worry your pretty head over, Y/N. I suggest you calm yourself.”

“You’re planning on meeting my child and her father. I have every right to worry, you piece of shit. I have a right to know what you’re planning to do with them.”

“I was going to make it a surprise for you, since it’s been nearly three years since you stepped foot next to me. But I was going to convince your precious Bucky and your daughter to have you back with them. I no longer wish you to be in my presence. At least not full time. I will grant the three of you visitations at least three nights a week if you are not meeting with a client.”

“Bucky would never agree to that.” you swallowed down the vomit that arose in your throat. “He wishes to be far away from me. He wants nothing to do with you. He would rather die than see you in person again. He doesn’t wish me t be in Layla’s life ever again. You’re bullshitting yourself and you know it.”

“Trust me.” He whispered. “Trust that I can fix this, okay?”

“The last time I trusted you, I got drunk and raped by you. You’re a fool.” you spat.

“Have a good evening, Y/N.” he replied. “I’m on my way out the door; I’ve a meeting to attend.”

You stared at your phone for a long moment as his words repeated in your mind. You knew this man wasn’t to be trusted. He was vile and sick. He only did things to gain power from them. He didn’t care for you nor your family. Why did he suddenly change his mind to pull the contract apart? He was up to something and you would be damned if you didn’t stop him from seeing your family.

“Peter!” you called out as you stormed back into your living room, effectively startling the man with your sudden shouting. “Take me to Bucky’s house, would you?”

“I’m not permitted to do that; you know the rules, sweetheart.” he shook his head.

“I want to see my goddamned child, Quill. What if he’s on his way to kill them?” you nearly shrieked. “I want to see my family before I don’t have the chance anymore. Steve’s planning something, I know it. He just lifted half my contract and gave me permission to see them three days a week. He’s planning something. If you can’t help me, then you need to leave this apartment now.” Peter stared at you for a long moment before sighing and standing up before walking out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

You fumbled for your phone once again and hesitated for only a moment before you dialed Bucky’s number and prayed that he would answer the phone. “Bucky!” you sighed out  as you heard him talking to someone on the other side as he picked the phone up.

“What’s up, Y/N?” he asked.

“Listen, I don’t have much time. Can we please talk in person? I can’t talk about what I have to say over the phone.”

“Sure.” he answered. “I’m driving back home now; I dropped Layla off at Peggy’s house. I was planning on having some guys over to watch the game tonight.”

“I’ll be there in an hour, okay?” you promised as your eyelids became blurry with watery tears. You quickly hung up the phone, feeling terrible about the events that had occurred in the last several months. Yo wished everyday that you could wake up and realise that this had been one terrible nightmare. You hoped that you could wake up in Bucky’s arms once more and find that Layla was sleeping in the same bed with the two of you. You wanted your family back and you feared that Steve was on a warpath to eliminate any hopes for you.

You feared that Steve’s big surprise for you had been Bucky and Layla’s horrific death. You assumed the man had revealed things to Peter knowing that he would rush to your aid and inform you of his plans. It’s been two long months since you had slept with the man and you were still terrified that you could be pregnant with his child. You couldn’t face the reality of it. So you avoided Helen Cho’s office as best as you could.

You didn’t want to live with the reality if you were pregnant. On the other hand,it could all be worry over nothing. But still, the fear of the unknown had kept you in strict quarters with the blond haired man. You chose keep this secret as best as you could. If Bucky had found out that you had slept with his ex best friend, he would move across the country. He would cut all ties with you. He allowed you to call him on rare occasions, just to ask about Layla and that would all be in jeopardy if you were pregnant with Steve’s child. He would forfeit everything. He would no longer speak to you.

You knew you were stupid to chose this escort life with Steve rather than be around your family. You knew you were at fault for everything that had been done to you. You had chosen to be by Steve’s side. You chose to be by a man’s side who would never love you. You chose to be next to a married man. You chose to work alongside females who could care less about you or your life. You chose to sleep with random men just to keep your daughter in the best school New York had to offer. You chose to stand by a man who abused you on a nearly daily basis. A man who hit you just for the pleasure of it. A man who would rather have you starve in front of him rather than give you a bite of food.

Steve didn’t give a hell about anyone but himself. He broke hearts for the hell of it. He fucked girls just because he knew he could. He married Wanda out of spite for you. He kept you by his side because he knew you loved him, despite how cruel he had treated you. He was a demon pretending to be an guardian angel.

You would sell your soul to Satan himself if it had meant you could fix your life and remain by Bucky’s side. You wished you could run away without fearing that Steve would find you.. You wished you could have been happy with Bucky or even Peter or Tony. Peter had been the greatest friend you could have imagined over the last few years. While Tony was merely an assignment, you knew you could love him if the circumstances weren’t holding you back. You found Tony attractive in more ways than you had originally thought.

You tried so hard to pretend that Bucky was invisible in your life. You tried to pretend that you never loved him. You tried to pretend that you didn’t have a beautiful daughter with the man. You remembered what had attracted you to the man in the first place; it had been his icy blue eyes. They had carried so much ice and frost in them, but the moment they had laid on you, the iciness had melted and you could see the ocean in them. You felt like you could swim in his gaze forever. He wanted you, and you wanted him. So you fell. You feel too quickly perhaps. Soon after, you had Layla and you had married not long after. He had dug deep into your heart and you knew he would remain there, no matter whomever else you had affections for.

You;d met Steve a few years after you had married Bucky. The three of you had been hanging around the house, watching some sports game on television. One moment, the three of you were laughing, the next, Bucky had gone out with Layla to the park, leaving you and Steve alone in the house together. He thought he had nothing to worry about. After all, you were married to Bucky. You wouldn’t dare cheat on him and ruin your marriage over hi best friend. Right?

But you were wrong. You were dead wrong. That day was the beginning of the end of your life with Bucky. Steve had whispered his way into your heart. He spoke of the power he had as he ran the city. He spoke of the respect people had for him. He spoke of the possibilities he could throw at Layla with her future schooling. He made you believe that he would be an excellent caregiver for Layla. He had offered you a job at his building, working under his nose, making money for your family. He made you think he wanted to help your family out.

If you had known what a terrible being Steve had been around that time, you never would have agreed. You would have kicked him away from your life and slammed the door in his face. Steve was a mobster king. The very best. He ran the streets and was highly respected. Girls threw themselves at him. Men kissed the ground he walked upon. But he was more than that. He was a vile being. He was a demon. He was nothing more than scum on the ground. You knew the man more than you wanted to. You knew what to say to tick him off. You knew his eating habits. You knew he preferred thick Cuban cigars over cigarettes. You knew he craved white wine rather than whiskey or beer. You knew what time he woke up in the early morning. You knew he matched his suit tie with whatever pair of socks he wore that day.

But now, as you stood there, you knew your feelings for both of the men weren’t really there. Bucky was your ex husband, a man who would never take you back. And the quicker you learned to accept that, the better. As for Steve, you knew how wrong you had been for allowing Bucky to push you into his arms. Your life had become a soap opera with every passing day and you were at your wits end because of it. How you had remained so leveled headed for so long, you had no idea.

You wished you had never spoke to Steve. You wished you had ignored his presence whenever he had so much as tried to flirt with you whenever Bucky wasn’t in the same room as you. You should have known back then that he was a vicious man. But you fell for his charm. And you left your family for this man. You left the love of your life for an abusive man and you could never look back from it. You were cruel. It was never Steve. You chose to leave your family under the pretense that he would help your daughter. Was that a selfish thing to do?

Was it really Steve’s fault for all of this? No, you knew he shouldn’t have all the blame thrown at him. You were at fault as well. You allowed this man to  coerce you into being by his side. You allowed him into your heart. You allowed him to convince you to leave your family. He had convinced you to do so many wrong things, yet you still stayed. You never tried slipping out of his grasp. Instead, you held onto him tightly. After all, if you had left Steve, where would you go? You couldn’t go back to your family and you knew you could never fall back on Peter Quill.

He was innocent in this. Of course, he worked with Steve for years, yet he remained so kind hearted and soft. He remained so kind to you, despite everyone else treating you like a place mat. He became a dear friend to you and you could never thank him enough for his friendship. Of course, he’d be modest about it and say something utterly cheesy. But that’s why you liked the man. He was so kind hearted and knew when to be serious or when to be funny.

You knew the trouble you would cause if you had been caught going to see your ex husband. But you would be damned to hell and back if you had spoken to him too late. You couldn’t allow Steve to see the man before you had the chance to say your farewells. You knew Steve wasn’t going to talk to him to be kind, no. You knew Steve was planning his execution. You knew Steve was going to kill your family so you could remain by his side. Your family was the only reason he had such a deep hold on you.

You forced yourself to walk to your closet and change into a pair of jeans and a shirt before slipping your feet into a pair of trainers and grabbing your cell phone from where you had thrown it on your bed. You would be damned if you asked Quill to escort you to Steve’s place. You already knew he would deny helping you. So you would have no other choice than to steal a car from Steve’s garage and speed over to his house. You knew the consequences if Steve had caught you sneaking into his garage. But you needed to risk it in order to get to Steve’s before he had the chance. You wanted to see your family one last time before you would never have the chance again. As you opened the door to leave your apartment, you nearly ran right into Peter. “Quill, what the hell!” you exclaimed, taking a step back into your apartment.

“Look,” he started, looking uncertain. “If you’re willing to risk everything you have in order to see Bucky one last time, then I’ll help you. I don’t care about what happens to me in the end. I’ll think of some dumb reason for why I’m helping you instead of trying to keep you away.”

“Are you sure?” you asked softly. “Pete, you don’t have to do this.”

“We’re friends, right?” he curled the corner of his lip in a half smile. “I’d do the same if I was stuck in your situation. I would want to see my family one last time if I had the chance.”

“What if he kills you for this?” you asked, stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind you.

“Wanda cares for me too much to let him lay his hands on me.”

“Please tell me you and Wanda aren’t-”

“For a little over a year now, actually.” He winked. “I know why Grant wanted to marry her; fucking hell, that girl has the sweetest mouth on her.”

“So I’ve heard,” you replied dryly as the pair of you walked through the lobby and walked to his limo.

“Should I wait for you down the street?” he asked as he pulled into the street.

“Yes.” you nodded. “I shouldn’t take too long at his place. I doubt Bucky would want me around for too long, anyhow.”

He threw you a pitiful look as he drove further into the city closer to Bucky’s home- your old home with your ex husband.


	9. Chapter 9

You fiddled nervously as you gazed up at the house you had ocne shared with Bucky and Layla. You knew Bucky was somewhere inside, probably dreading your appearance. You hoped that Steve hadn’t made his rounds to the house yet. You hoped that he wouldn’t show up while you were inside either.

“Call me if you need me, okay?” Peter mumbled as he escorted you to the front door and squeezed your hand before walking back to the car. You held your breath as you watched him return to the car. You turned nervously to face the door and pressed down on the doorbell. Almost immediately, you were greeted by Bucky’s bearded face, hair disheveled and wet, strands were plastered to his forehead.

“You actually came.” he blinked, wiping a drip of water away from his forehead. He took a step back to allow your entrance into the place. You nearly sobbed as you noticed all of your family portraits still hung along the wall of the hallway.

“I thought you would have changed the decor by now.” you mumbled as he closed the door and gently took your coat from your shoulders and hung it on the rack next to the door.

“I don’t want Layla questioning what her mother looks like as she grows older; you may have left her. But I won’t let her forget you, Y/N. I can’t do that to her.” He justified as he beckoned you down the hallway and into the kitchen. Once inside the room, you sat at the small table and watched him fiddle with the cabinets before locating two glasses and pouring red wine into them both. He handed you one and you thanked him before taking a small sip.

“She misses you.” he unveiled as he sat across from you at the table, his glass untouched.

“Steve wanted to come here and speak with you.” you admitted.

“He already came here last night.” He shrugged before leaning back in the chair. “He woke me up with a phone call. Luckily, Layla wasn’t around to hear our conversation.”

“What did he want with you?” you asked, afraid of the answer.

Shaking his head, he scoffed. “He said he’s done supporting Layla. She’s no longer getting his support for education.”

“He can’t do that!” you protested. “Why would he have done that? We have a signed contract!”

“He told me you backed out of the last mission you were given; you refuse to go near Anthony Stark. He claimed you fought long and hard with him over it. And then, you fell pregnant with Steve’s fetus. He told me of the one night stand the pair of you had three months ago. But as I’m sitting here across from you, you don’t look pregnant to me at all. But I could be wrong, I’ve been wrong about you before, haven’t I?”

“James,” you started, only for your voice to be stuck in your throat. “Why won’t you allow me to see Layla? What is so wrong of that? I won’t run off with her.”

“You know why, Y/N.” he said before he threw the contents of the glass into his mouth. “What right do you have to see her? You’ve made no effort to see her since you became Steve’s favorite escort. So why should I allow that now? You’re not her parent. You may have given birth to her, but you’re not her mother. You haven’t been for a long time.”

“What was the reason you came to Steve’s building that one day?” you asked, trying to hold back the sob at his stinging words.

“I was planning on killing him and taking my family back.” He confessed. “The only reason I had stopped was because I had seen you beforehand. You looked so beautiful in that dress.”

“You left after I did.” you blinked. “Nothing in this world will ever stop me from hoping that you will return to me one day, Bucky. I’m still hoping that one day I’ll wake up and realise that you are lying next to me in the bedroom upstairs.”

“Grant stopped you.” he glared at the empty wine glass in front of him. “The first time I’d seen you in two years, and you were on an assignment with Stark. Tell me; does he know your using him for Steve’s pleasure? Does he think you’re really into him? You’re the one who chose to step out on this family, Y/N. I may have opened the door, but you stepped out. Not me. I healed from the pain. But Layla still asks me when you’re coming home. She still has nightmares, she still calls out for you in her dreams. She still hopes that you’ll come walking through that door with presents in your hand, claiming that you had gone on a long vacation.”

“How was I supposed to know what he would do to me?” you pleaded with him. “How in the world was I supposed to know that he would place a contract under my nose? How was I supposed to know any of this would happen?”

“I won’t forgive you.” he deadpanned. “I can’t do that to myself. Layla might welcome you back into our life, but I can’t. You did your daughter wrong, Y/N. You could walk out on me, fine. But you made no effort to call or speak to Layla since you fell for Steve’s bullshit. I warned you he would tear you away from me. And you let him. Don’t lie to me or yourself. You don’t have to. I know you love him. AFter all, what woman would be dumb enough to leave her family to sleep with men and women under some sick contract?”

“You’re starting to sound like him.” you mumbled, running a finger around the rim of the glass.

“Because you know I’m right, Y/N.” he grimaced as he stood up and walked over to the counter. “I loved you, even after you had left. There’s not a damned day I don’t think about you. But I can never take you back. I can never allow you into this home again. You understand me, right? Starting this week, I’ll be moving away- somewhere nobody can find us. Layla needs a better life; a  life away from all the reminders of what we could have been as a family. I want her to grow up happy and not miserable because of the knowledge that her mother chose to fuck my best friend, rather than be a parent to her. I’d rather die than allow you any right of being in her life.”

“You’re being a little dramatic. Don’t you think?” you half laughed before looking over at him and noticing the whiteness of his knuckles as he gripped onto the countertop.

“You fought with me tooth and nail to be by Steve’s side. Don’t tell me I’m the only being dramatic, okay? You left your husband and child to sleep with other men just because some mobster king orders it upon you.”

“I think it’s time I leave, James.” you swallowed down the remainder of your wine before standing up.

He nodded once in silence before ushering you out of the kitchen. He helped you place your coat around your body before he opened the front door for you. “I just want you to know something.” He mumbled as you stepped out of the door.

“What would that be?” you asked regrettably.

“I never stopped loving you; that’s the reason the pictures are still hanging on the walls. It’s a reminder of what could have been. I love you, Y/N. And that is why I can’t allow you back into my life again. It’s not for my sake, it’s for Layla.”

“Just let me in, Bucky,” you mumbled as you reached for his face, stroking his cheek with tenderness.

For a moment, you thought he was going to lean over and kiss you, but the moment passed and he straightened himself. “I’ll be gone by the end of the week; don’t come looking for me. Okay? Do your assignment and seduce Tony. From what Steve told me, you’re doing a grand amount of progress, even though he already terminated the contract. You’re free to do as you please.”

“Then let me come home.” you pleaded again.

“Live your life,” the corner of his lip uplifted the tiniest of amount. “Be gentle with yourself. Be happy, be healthy. Take care, Y/N.”

“Okay.” you nodded and looked down the street where Peter’s limo was sitting,  waiting for your departure as promised. “Goodbye, Bucky.” you leaned over to kiss his cheek before walking down the street and into Peter’s waiting comfort.

“I’m going to assume you’d like to stop and get a few gallons of ice cream before we  return home, huh??” he asked as he embraced you for a moment before opening the door and easing you into the seat. You knew Bucky had been watching your exchange until you had driven passed his house.

“Please?” you requested as you laid down on the seats and closed your eyes, willing yourself to sleep.

”

*********

Bucky didn’t want to lie about the whereabouts of Layla. But he had no choice. She was already far gone before you had come to the house to talk with him. She’d been gone for days. It was better that way, he thought. At least she wouldn’t have to witness the upcoming death of him. Steve was too cruel. But Bucky knew this would have been the best option. He knew he could never kill Steve and get away with it. He knew he could never move away entirely. Even this…even death was hard for him to acknowledge. He knew he would never allow your back into his life. If he had allowed that, his life would fall deeper into the shit hole.

Steve wanted to punish  you. And by eliminating your family, it would have been the greatest punishment. STeve knew you were never pregnant with his child. He’d never allow something as foolish as that to happen. He had too much at stake if he had impregnated you. So, he tortured your mind to think you were pregnant.

Steve never cared for Tony, nor his estates. He knew you would fail at this last task before he tore up your contract. After all, Layla was dead and Bucky would be soon after. He only needed to make the visit to the house and witness the suicide. Steve had taken pictures of Layla’s rotting body to Barnes three days after her body was recovered from the river. It broke Bucky’s heart to see her corpse. But it was the drive he needed in order to agree to follow in her path.  So a plan was devised. Steve would grant Bucky one final visit with you before he made his way around to collect his body.

A knock at the door caused Bucky’s psalm to start sweating. He stood away from the couch and walked to the front door before roughly pulling it open. “Steve.” he greeted his old friend as Steve pulled the cap from his head and stepped inside, grimacing at the pictures lining the walls.

“Kitchen, parlour?” he asked. “Where would you be more comfortable, Barnes?”

He motioned into the living room before Steve followed him and sat next to him on the burgundy couch. “She had just left, yes?” Steve asked as he pulled the bottle of clear liquid out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of them.

“Yes.” Bucky blinked, not taking his eyes away from the bottle.

“Did you tell her of Layla’s becoming?’ He asked.

Bucky shook his head. ”As far as she knows, Layla is with my mother. She doesn’t need to know about anything else.”

“Are you ready, then?” Steve asked, pulling a syringe from his pocket and placing it next to the clear bottle.

“It won’t hurt, will it?” Bucky mumbled, finally tearing his gaze from the bottle to make eye contact with the man he had once called his dearest friend.

“Only for a moment.” Steve answered truthfully. “Do you want to place it in your arm, or should I prick your neck?” Steve asked, almost tenderly, too sweet for Bucky’s taste.

“Tell me she won’t be accused of my murder, nor Layla’s.” He mumbled as he stared at the syringe.

“No.” He shook his head. “Shall anything come of your death, I shall inform others you and Layla had relocated.”

Bucky nodded solemnly. “I’m ready.”

Steve grimaced as he met Bucky’s eyes for a moment before gently tilting his neck and quickly pushing the syringe inside his neck. The grimace stayed on his face as he disposed the liquid into Bucky’s bloodstream. Instantly, the man started to convulse and contort as the poison entered his bloodstream. Steve felt bittersweet. Here he was, killing the man he had once been so close with. He had once called this man his adopted brother. But no longer. They had become enemies, bitter enemies.

Once Bucky’s body had ceased in its’ seizure, Steve had stood up and leaned over to eipe Bucky’s hair away from his face. He placed a small letter on the couch beside his body before walking out of the room.He knew nobody would suspect you of any wrong doings; everyone knew you loved your family, despite your terrible actions.

He knew eventually, someone would catch on to his actions. But by that time, he would have been long gone. He would flee the country if it had come down to that. The contract he held with you, he had ripped it apart in front of Bucky to prove how serious he had been. You never failed the mission. But he knew you were falling for Tony Stark. So he allowed yo to go. He allowed you to leave. He allowed you to see your precious ex husband before the end of it all.

He had chased you into Tony’s arms and that was what he had wanted. He had bribed Peter Quill to drive you across the city only to leave you there without so much as an explanation. He knew you would be happy with Tony, after all.


End file.
